Grand Prize Winner
by Angel Tsuiraku
Summary: Quatre and Relena are scheduled to get married, but a less-than-happy Duo gets an evil idea. Chaos insues! ^.^ PG only for language.
1. The Engagement

This is a wild and weird fic that was inspired by another author. If you don't like the pairing 4xR…well, don't worry, it won't last forever. In fact, that's part of this whole chaotic mess that I have happened to call a fanfiction. WARNING! There are ORIGINAL CHARACTERS in this fic. I happen to be quite proud of the depth that I've managed to give my OCs. However, most of the original GW cast will be in there, so don't worry too much about that, okay? One more thing: This is a NON-YAOI fic. I'm not against yaoi, but I think I'd prefer the pilots straight for this fic.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing, with all it's sexy, sexy men, isn't mine. Blast it all.

Grand Prize Winner (pun intended)

"He's marrying _who?!_" Duo Maxwell shouted. His question hadn't really been directed at anyone, but several heads turned in his direction anyway. Duo was beyond caring, however, as he skimmed the newspaper article plastered to the front of a newsstand. Muttering to himself and shaking his head in disbelief, he tossed down money for the paper, forgot to get his change, and wandered back to his apartment building in a complete and utter daze.

The paper article simply couldn't be true. There was no possible, conceivable way that the words in front of him made sense. And yet there was a picture of Quatre Raberba Winner to accompany the article, and a quote adding that the rumors were, indeed, correct. End quote.

He was grateful to Quatre. Quatre had saved his life during the wars on several occasions, offered him a job until he broke into the acting career successfully, and even helped him buy his first real apartment. The way Duo saw it was simple: he owed Quatre his life, several times over. Quatre, he knew, would never see it that way. He didn't like having people "owe him" anything. Being a mutikazillion-aire might have something to do with that, but either way, Quatre asked only for Duo's friendship in return.

Hell, if Quatre asked, Duo would be his slave. For a month maybe.

He shook his head and turned back to the article. It read, in its damning bold, black, courier-new font, "Winner-Peacecraft Union! The Marriage of the Century!" And below that, in a smaller version of the same font, were the details: Quatre Raberba Winner and Relena Peacecraft were to be wed in seven and a half months in the heart of July, at the Peacecraft mansion.

"What the hell is he thinking?" Duo wondered aloud. He sighed as he thought of Relena. She was pretty enough, but perhaps a little too hung up on Heero-I've-got-a-stick-up-my-ass-Yuy. And Quatre had never shown any interest whatsoever besides a professional one. She certainly wasn't his type, especially now, with Quatre's twenty-first birthday coming up in two months. He'd changed from the pink-shirt-wearing kid that had survived the war, He was grown up now, and spent most of his time in business suites, in the office, having vid-conference meetings with people from the colonies or Earth.

Well, Heero must be thankful, Duo thought with a grin, remembering the look in the assassin's eyes whenever they heard that cursed shout of "Heeeeeerrrroooo!" True, he felt bad for Quatre, but he felt relieved for Heero, who had finally settled down and bought an apartment with an actual address. It was progress.

Duo was still chuckling when he heard the sound of keys and the door opening. He turned to grin at his roommate, who was struggling with bags at the moment.

"Hey, you," he called as he rose to take some of the bags.

"Hi, Duo. What's got you smiling so wide, eh?"

Angel Tsuiraku was heaven on legs, literally. Every time he heard that song (he was a true Metallica fan all the way), he thought of her. She was five-two at her tallest, with the prettiest legs he'd ever seen, and the most adorable face he'd ever gazed upon. With the exception of Hilde, of course. Her long, golden tresses of hair fell in waves to just past her shoulders. And her eyes were an intriguing mix of midnight blue and silver.

"Oh, just remembering things about Heero. Hey, have you seen the paper?" he asked as he helped her carry her bags to the table. She nodded and began pulling out clothes—which included a kick-ass leather jacket for him. He watched as she quickly folded them into neat, concise piles.

"Yeah, something about a rich guy marrying the ex-Queen of the World." She shrugged. "Yay for them. Now they'll be bigillion-aires."

Duo almost couldn't suppress his laughter. She had the same attitude he would have had he not known Quatre personally. He led her to the couch.

"Quatre is the rich guy. He's an old friend of mine. Saved my life a couple times during the war, in fact. Anyway, the point is, can you believe it? Of all people…I mean, it's Quatre, he has _no interest whatsoever _in her."

Angel raised a brow at him, failing to see the point. "Duo, sometimes people get married without being in love, or even in lust. Especially if they're of Arabian background."

"Not Quatre. He's like…you know those 'prince charming's from movies? He's one of those. Totally in agreement with the whole 'true love' thing," Duo informed her. Angel shot him an amused glance.

"So he's gay?"

"_NO!"_

But, in spite of himself, Duo laughed. Quatre certainly wasn't gay, and he knew that Angel knew that. It was just one of those things about her that made her a thoroughly enjoyable person. She had a great sense of humor.

He'd met her on the set of a movie, and he just like the rest of the male cast, had fallen for her. He knew he'd never leave Hilde, but it was close there for a while. She quickly became his best friend, and when she had come to him in need, his roommate. She adored Hilde and he secretly suspected that they were planning his own wedding, honeymoon, kids, and house.

"Okay, so he's not gay, he's rich, and if he looks like that—" she gestured to the paper— "women are probably throwing themselves at his feet in order to join his harem. So why's he marrying Peacecraft?"

"That's what _I_ want to know. And I certainly don't want them to get married. This, my dear, is where you come in," he informed her.

"_Me?!"_ she asked, eyes widening. Duo winked at her.

"You're single, right? And he'd like you. I don't want you to seduce him or anything—"

"Thank God for small miracles," she tossed in.

"—but I _do_ want you to become a friend and confidant. And if he ends up falling for you and dumping Queeny, that's perfect—I mean, that's great…er…yeah." Duo smiled triumphantly.

"I don't think Quatre Raberba Winner's going to 'fall for' me," Angel stated firmly. "Gosh, you're so…nosey. You can't just leave the guy alone, can you?"

Duo smiled. "Nope, this is just one pal looking out for another. I'm practically saving his life, here. Listen, no worries. Just get close to him."

"Why can't _you_ do that?" she asked.

"He'll get mad at me. And he won't take me seriously. But you're a girl, and a pretty one at that. He should open up to you eventually," he replied with confidence.

"If you're trying to play matchmaker, I'm calling Hilde and I'll have her hang you by your braid."

Duo gulped and smiled weakly. "Don't worry. My plan calls for nothing more than friendship."

She eyed him, still suspicious. "I'll bet."

© © © 

Relena Peacecraft Darlain read the article and nodded in approval. It was simple and accurate, and it left out all of the unattractive formalities of her marriage-to-be. She set the paper down carefully and glanced around the room. She was reluctant to leave this place, for it had quickly become her home. She had been born here, then torn away, and had finally returned only five years ago. Now, at twenty years old, Relena had grown from the pacifist girl with stars in her eyes. She was marrying an ex-Gundam pilot. Sure, he wasn't the one she'd intended to marry, but it made little difference. This marriage would benefit the commonwealth of Earth and the colonies; Quatre being a native of the L-4 colony cluster, and Relena herself being born of the Cinq (A/N: Sanc if you prefer it) Kingdom on Earth.

Quatre had wanted a small wedding, or at least that was in the letter she'd received from him. Relena, however, felt it important that they remain in the public eye, so the people would get the impression that they were normal, caring individuals that would look out for them. So Quatre's small wedding had gone out of the window. The press would cover their marriage, and the guest list was now nearing five hundred individuals. Quatre, however unhappy with this, had bowed gracefully to her wishes after seeing their practicality, and gone back to his paperwork.

Relena herself felt no love for the head of the Winner empire. He was polite, kind, and thoughtful, on top of incredibly attractive now that he'd matured, but she wasn't interested in him. He would keep her safe and allow her to continue her easy, luxurious lifestyle, but there was no excitement in their relationship. She didn't wait for him to come home, didn't pine after him all day, and he wasn't in her dreams at night. No, those areas were reserved for one man and one man alone.

Unfortunately, that man was taken. For some odd reason or another, he'd fallen for some Japanese woman and was now courting her from his tiny apartment. She'd come to accept the fact that her knight in shining armor had only been fulfilling his duties when he'd saved her, and didn't really feel any emotional attachment. This, however, no longer worried her. She and Quatre would soon be wed and then would continue their lives as normal, he in his office and she on the political front. Their name, and occasionally their bed, would be the only thing they would share, and that was fine with Relena. She didn't need to see the world through rose-tinted glasses anymore.

Besides, it wasn't like Quatre was completely repulsive. He worked out two or three times a week, and his eyes were a very intense blue. He was handsome, charming. He just wasn't…

Her type.

She smiled at the thought of what her female friends would think of that. She could practically hear the chorus of, "What do you mean, 'he's not my type?!' Are you insane?!"

Must be, she decided with a nod, and laughed out loud as she rose from her desk to meet an associate for lunch.

© © © 

"Quatre," came the disapproving tone the minute he picked up his phone and clicked it to line two. It was amazing, but that one word—his name—was all it took to convince Quatre that Trowa Barton was upset with him. Quatre resolved himself to a silent lecture on Trowa's part and proceeded to drag a hand through his already tussled blonde hair.

"Good afternoon, Trowa. It's nice to hear from you," he said, already knowing where the conversation was heading. Trowa himself had married last year to a particularly charming young girl named Kathleen. It was so close to "Catherine" that Quatre had suspected at first, but upon meeting Kathleen at the marriage, he decided that she and Catherine were as different as fire and water.

"You're marrying Relena." It wasn't a question. Quatre sighed and nodded, though he knew Trowa couldn't see him.

"Yes."

"Do you love her?"

"No."

"Then?"

"It's a marriage of convenience."

"I see."

"Listen, Trowa, I'll call you later tonight and we'll talk about it more. I've got a meeting, though, so…"

"Right. Bye."

And then dial tone. Quatre placed his phone back on its hook and sighed again. He collected his notes and stood to reach for his briefcase. He was so weary that he doubted he could make it through the meeting, and his concentration was shot. It had been a nightmare from the beginning, when he'd first asked Relena to marry him. She'd said yes, it was all very civil and not very romantic, and then she'd gone off to work. No fireworks, no confessions of love, no happiness and relief now that he'd finally asked her. Just…nothing. It was going to happen. Hurrah for them, now get back to work. He could picture it clearly; they'd rarely stay in the same house, they'd rarely sleep beside each other, much less _with_ each other, and the whole thing would be a huge try on their patience. True, he and Relena were friends, but marriage didn't work when you were mere acquaintances. Even when based on a solid friendship, marriage didn't always work.

Suddenly, he realized how miserable his life would be. And his child, the child he was determined to have, would be born into that. He had to decide what to do. He couldn't bring a child into that misery. However he had little choice being the only male in the Winner family. He knew the pain of a broken family, and yet he was considering succumbing a child, his own child, to that same pain. He lowered his head and walked briskly to his meeting. There was little he could do about the situation at the moment, anyway. He would just have to have faith that he and Relena could work something out.

© © © 

Please review if you've read this far! I really enjoy hearing from everyone. I know it's a slow start, but the zani-ness will happen soon. Plus, chapter two will feature more about the other characters as well, like Dorothy, Heero, Cathy, and Hilde. Thank you for reading this! I truly hope you liked it.

*Angel


	2. Cold Feet

Back for more, are you? Great! I hope you enjoy it! This second part should bring in more of the characters you all know and love (or hate, depending upon how you look at it). I do hope that this story worms its way under your skin until I get lots of reviews and you guys can't wait for a new post because, frankly, I'm having a great deal of fun. Sit back and strap in, this may get a wee bit chaotic.

****

Grand Prize Winner (pun intended)

Part 2: Cold Feet

Dorothy Catalonia emerged from her room hardly feeling refreshed from her night's sleep. She had been staying in the Winner estate for a just over nine months, and though she and Quatre didn't get along too well, the large house was comfortable enough. However, she hadn't slept well the night before, and the reason was beyond her. After all, the bed certainly was comfortable enough, and…

…blast it all. She did know why she hadn't slept well. She just didn't want to admit it, not even to herself. She had been slowly warming to Quatre over the past few months, warming to the point that she was becoming attracted to him. Perhaps, though she would die before she'd admit it, she was even falling for him

Which, of course, made little or no sense at all. Dorothy shook her head and briskly continued down the hall. At least if she had to face Quatre Raberba Winner this morning, she would face him as his equal, his adversary, and not a squealing fangirl. It was humiliating enough that she had to live under his roof after nearly killing him during the war with a fencing foil. She still couldn't believe he'd allowed her to stay in his home after that, but that was Quatre for you. He'd never turn away someone in need. This was on of his greatest weaknesses. However, there was never a point in time in which Quatre was unprotected. He'd even ventured as far as to take martial arts lessons from his comrade Chang Wufei. He was very adept at protecting himself, though he was often flanked by bodyguards and surrounded by security.

The breakfast table was a different situation, however. During this relaxed time of day, Dorothy noticed that Quatre merely wandered downstairs in a pair of jeans to eat. He wasn't placed inbetween two bodyguards as was the norm throughout the day, but sat at the head of the table, surrounded only by friends or roommates. If there was to be some sort of assassination attempt, breakfast would be the most opportune time in which to do it. Not that such things mattered to Dorothy anymore. They were no longer enemies, especially seeing as there _were_ no enemies.

She entered the dining room at the same time as Quatre, though from a different door. He nodded politely to her and took a seat next to his friend and "father" Rasid Kurama. Rasid was the captain of an elite desert force known as the "Maganac". During the war, the Maganac had come to Quatre's rescue more than once. Rasid himself had become a dear friend of Quatre's, and that bond grew as the years passed. Dorothy found it…touching in a repulsive way.

The fact that the Winner heir was marrying Relena Peacecraft didn't seem to faze Rasid. Instead the man seemed overjoyed and pleased with the idea. What could be more perfect than the world's 'monarchs' pairing up? Dorothy, however, wanted to be sick. They would be a picture-perfect couple on the outside, but there was certainly no spark to keep either warm during the nights they'd undoubtedly be forced to spend together. It was a marriage doomed to fail.

Or was that simply wishful thinking?

Blast it all.

© © © 

Sally Po jumped as her front door opened, then reminded herself for the millionth time that she had given her partner a key. What a wonderful idea that had turned out to be, she added to herself sarcastically. She plastered on a smile as Chang Wufei entered the dining room, where she had only moments before been _enjoying_ her breakfast.

"Glad to see you're up, woman," he said gruffly, helping himself to her fresh pot of coffee. "I wouldn't want to have to wake you up again."

"There definitely won't be a repeat of _that_ episode," she agreed icily, remembering back to Saturday, when Wufei had burst into her room and thrown her covers off of her body, only to reveal that she slept in the nude.

"You're in a mood today," he observed. He seemed rather cheered by that fact. Sally glared and clutched her fork tighter, trying to calm her anger before she really amused him.

"Whatever makes you think that, Wufei?" she asked after a moment. Wufei shrugged and settled down at the table.

"Your knuckles are turning white," he replied, motioning to the hand that clutched her fork. "And you've got a look."

"A look?" she repeated.

He nodded but didn't elaborate. Sally found herself even more frustrated than when he'd first walked in. And to think, last night she was feeling _attracted _to him. Well, that was certainly over. Once again Wufei had managed to tick her off with his greater-than-thou attitude.

Still, there were moments when he surprised her, moments when the tender, vulnerable Wufei came out. Those were the times that Sally would give anything to marry him and begin their family together. Those moments, however, were infuriatingly few and far between. He was back to his 'woman' routine within hours. And every time Sally could practically see him reconstructing the walls around his heart, shutting her out yet again.

She sighed aloud and then rose from the table. Wufei glanced at her, then took a longer look as she moved to rinse off her plate.

"Did you see the news yesterday, Wufei?" she asked, figuring that at least would be a safe subject.

"Yes. I can't say I'm surprised. But I also can't say I'm pleased," he replied. Though Sally had been expecting this, she turned to him and inquired, "Why's that?"

"It's practical. It makes sense. The people will be happy. But Relena and Quatre will never be in love. In fact, I have a suspicion that Relena's feelings for Heero will be what holds Quatre back from even attempting a romantic relationship."

Sally couldn't argue with that logic. She'd known Quatre for too long to have any illusions about him sweeping Relena off her feet and making her forget all about Heero. He would recognize her continued obsession over him and stay quiet, content to forever be the married bachelor.

"So what's your plan?"

"What?" Wufei glanced up at her in confusion.

"Your plan," she repeated. "If you don't think that Relena and Quatre will be happy, you should come up with a plan to help them."

"Woman, that's the most insane thing I've ever—"

"Hm…maybe Duo would help…now where did I put his number…?"

"All right! I'll help…"

© © © 

"Hee-man! Long time no see. How're things going?" Duo asked. Heero Yuy hardly reacted to the enthusiastic greeting, however. He spoke in his normal, monotone voice, his face expressionless.

"Fine."

"How's the apartment?"

"Fine."

"What's the weather like?"

"Fine."

"What's your name?" Duo asked, obviously finding himself quite amusing. Heero only lifted an eyebrow and waited in silence for the point.

"Hey, did you see the paper?" the American finally said. Heero nodded, picking up the article he'd clipped from it.

"Hai—yes. Quatre's marrying Relena," he answered. Duo rolled his eyes at this lack of response. He was expecting something a little more personal about this particular subject, but Heero was playing Devil's Advocate.

"Yeah, I know. What do you think about it?" he asked impatiently. Again, Heero was monotone.

"They're both adults. They'll make it work." Heero's gaze flicked over the picture of his Arabian friend, then he set the clipping down once more. "What's your point, Duo?"

"Come on! You can't possibly let Quatre _marry _her. It's like…sentencing him to life in misery."

"Hn."

"Heero! Relena and Quatre aren't in love! Don't you think that they should marry people they love?"

Heero eyed his braided friend with interest. "You think that I love her."

"No, no way. I know you don't love her. But I thought you'd at least want to help out Q-man."

Ouch. That hit a sore spot. Quatre had always been accommodating and kind. He was always there to quietly steer people toward the answers they were seeking, and worked hard so others didn't have to. He continued on with insane work hours without even so much as a 'thank you' from the workers who could go home in the evenings for dinner because he would be at the office well into the morning hours. Quatre drove for world peace with all his heart, which was ironic because Heero knew the man had little peace of his own. Marriage did seem to be the right answer, but marriage to Relena was completely wrong. Quatre needed to marry a woman he was in love with, and not a woman who was as busy and unattached as he was.

"What are you suggesting?" Heero asked, and watched Duo smile.

© © © 

Catherine Bloom stared out at the stars and sighed, secretly nursing a somewhat-broken heart. For years she'd had a crush on Trowa's friend, Quatre, but now he was getting married. She had no right to feel so jealous, and she knew it, but for some reason she remained resentful. Relena had everything; fame, glamour, good looks, and now she even had the world's best looking bachelor. It simply wasn't fair.

Trowa had moved away from the circus just over a year ago, when he married his wife, Kathleen. Because of this, Cathy had taken to feeling quite lonely at times. Her brother visited, but he wasn't around all the time like he used to be.

Perhaps it's time I paid Trowa a visit, she mused. She smiled at the thought of her brother's reaction to a surprise visit. Yes, that was definitely overdue. She would go see him tomorrow. Kathleen would be happy for the company. And Quatre might even show up at the same time, ready to re-think his engagement.

Okay, so that was wishful thinking, but a girl had to have some hope, right? Chuckling to herself, Cathy walked into her bedroom to pack.

© © © 

"Duo Maxwell, you leave Quatre alone!" Hilde shouted at her boyfriend. Duo smiled back innocently, raising his hands in defense.

"Come on, babe, you know I can't let him do this," he replied, inching closer at a snail's pace.

"But you even called _Heero_," she yelled, exasperated. "And you've dragged Angel in on this as well!"

"Hey, she wanted to be part of it!" He winked at her. "It must be my animal magnetism." He slid his arms around her waist and burrowed his nose into her neck, making her giggle.

"Duo!" she protested. "I'm trying to be mad at you!"

He grinned, snuggling closer. "You never could stay mad at me, especially when you know I'm right."

"Damn it all," she muttered, and settled against him. She wasn't agreeing with him, and she didn't approve of his sneaky approach, but he might, somewhere in there, have a good point. Perhaps. Besides, when he kissed her neck like he was, she couldn't think straight. She decided to change the subject.

"Duo, baby," she whispered.

"Hmmm?" he replied, muffled against her neck.

"When are you going to marry me?"

That had his attention. He blinked at her as he pulled his head from the cove of her neck and shoulder. Had Hilde been carrying a camera, she would have used it at that precise moment.

"Hilde, hun, I told you…when Angel can afford to live on her own and I can get us a bigger place, then I'll marry you. I don't want you to have to cram into my dirty old apartment. And I don't want Duo Jr. crammed in there, either," he replied, quite seriously. Hilde smiled and nodded.

"All right, but I'm getting impatient." She watched in satisfaction as he paled. "And we're not naming our child 'Duo Jr.'"

"Aw, come on! It's got a great ring to it!"

"Duo!"

"Babe!"

© © © 

Did you like this chapter? I thought it was pretty good…but that's just me. Leave me a review and I'll get back to you. Feel free to comment about (almost) anything. Happy reading!

*Angel


	3. The Rescue: Phase 1

Daine—While I do think that the Q&Dorothy idea you suggested is absolutely _wonderful_, I've been planning on a different course for the plot. However, if you email me at quatresboo@hotmail.com with some more input about what you want to see, I would happily write a fic featuring Quatre and Dorothy for you. I look forward to hearing from you!

And for the other notes—THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I'll try and get around to those of you that have FF.net accounts and return the favor when I get the chance. If you don't have an account but have left an email address, look for an email from me…. Thank you ever so much for reading my fic!

****

Grand Prize Winner (pun intended)

Part 3: The Rescue—Phase 1

"So what exactly do you want me to do?" Angel asked as she entered the apartment's dining room with dinner. Duo shrugged, eagerly serving himself as soon as she had taken a seat. He seemed happy enough to eat for a few moments before answering, allowing Angel a moment to serve herself.

"Nothin' much. I just want you to get to know him, kind of steer him away from Relena. I mean, I love her and all, but they're just not…compatible. They're workaholics, both of them," he replied around a mouthful of food. Angel, having been schooled far more extensively in manners, cut and ate her food in smaller bites, and swallowed before answering. "See!" Duo pointed out, watching her eat. "You and Quatre even have the same kinda manners."

Angel eyed him and shrugged. "Just keep in mind I'm not interested, okay, Duo?"

He nodded. "Totally understand. Hands-off, strictly friends. Besides, I think two thirds of the female population is after him anyway."

She smiled in satisfaction and continued her meal. She ate in silence until Duo commented again.

"Of course, there is a _reason_ that Quatre is the world's most attractive and eligible bachelor."

"Duo!"

"What!?"

© © © 

Sally had to admit it; Wufei was actually being civil enough for her to tolerate. She knew that if he had something to focus on he'd quit ranting for a moment. She smiled as she stared at his dark head, bent over a list of reasons they'd compiled to outweigh any arguments that Quatre might have had about marrying Relena. Hopefully the list would be convincing enough, but if it wasn't…

Sally shook her head and settled down across from Wufei, glancing the list over once more. Wufei had been pouring over it for most of the day, eager for something to do in the peaceful, uneventful time that they now lived in. Even the Preventers had little enough to worry about. More often than not, they would merely patrol the space around Earth and the colonies, probe into any possible terrorist groups, discover nothing incriminating, and return home to debrief. Sally secretly suspected that all the non-action had started to drive Wufei mad.

He had expressly informed her that he had nothing against Relena besides her total pacifism policies. He thought her quite intelligent for the most part, in fact, and though he had once been fighting a war on the side of her kidnappers, seemed to respect the woman. Sally only wished she could inform Relena of the awesome honor it was to have Wufei think so highly of her. It was something he rarely expressed about women.

However, beyond his respect for Relena, there was little else emotionally there. He disapproved of her wish to start a family because she was a very busy woman, and was always called away from her home on political issues. He was even further set against her marriage to Quatre because he was in the same situation. He had been brought up believing firmly that a woman stayed home to maintain the house and care for the children, while the man went out into the world to bring his family honor and care for their worldly needs. In other words, Wufei viewed a Winner-Peacecraft union as something akin to a disaster.

Though she agreed with Wufei, and had agreed with Duo when he'd called them and said nearly the same thing, there was something else about the pairing that didn't sit right with her. She couldn't place a finger on it, but their being together just didn't feel right.

She shook it off and placed a hand on Wufei's shoulder. She smiled when he looked up and blinked, seeming rather dazed.

"How about a dinner break?" she suggested, and stood to get their coats.

© © © 

Dorothy was less than pleased when she heard from Rasid that Trowa, Kathleen, and Cathy would be coming to visit Quatre at the estate for a few months. She and Trowa still suffered from mutual distrust. He always seemed to be watching her with that single visible, amazingly emerald green eye. Kathleen was a total sweetheart, and so easily manipulated that Dorothy felt…sorry for her. She was lucky that she had found someone strong to protect her, but it was too bad that her protector was someone Dorothy could hardly tolerate.

She and Trowa were always on their best behavior, however, when Quatre was with them. Trowa valued their friendship too much to insult Quatre kindness to her, and she was too uncomfortable with Quatre to make a jab at his friend while in his presence.

"I'll just…grin and bear it," she said softly to herself, running two fingers over her left eyebrow. She had long ago manipulated her brows back into single, arched lines, losing the split that she had shared with Treize Kushrenada.

"Good evening, Ms. Catalonia," greeted a voice from behind her, and she whirled to face Quatre. He smiled as he continued to approach her. "Heading down to dinner?"

Telling herself firmly to relax—after all, it was only Quatre Winner—she nodded. "Yes."

"Care to join me?" he asked, offering his arm.

"Certainly, Quatre Raberba Winner."

He furrowed his brow slightly at her use at his full name, but his smile didn't waver, and he continued to hold out his arm to her. Slowly, hesitatingly, she accepted his arm. He steered her through the maze of hallways and down two flights of steps to the dining room, where the Maganac were waiting patiently behind their chairs. Quatre shook his head slightly, then motioned for them to take their seats as he pulled out Dorothy's chair.

Why is my heart pounding? Dorothy wondered.

Then, after a moment:

Blast it all.

© © © 

Heero pushed himself away from his dinner table and wandered over to his sink, already lost in thought. He automatically started washing the dishes, but he didn't have to pay much attention to his task. His mind was miles away, locked on Quatre. He could understand the benefits of their marriage for the general good of the people, but on a personal level he couldn't see any benefits at all. They hardly knew each other, other than on the level of acquaintances.

Why did it bother him so much? It had no bearing on his lifestyle whatsoever. Relena hadn't been a major part of his life in several years. But he kept having mental images of Quatre chained down and it was starting to really bother him.

Deciding he couldn't possibly let Quatre go through with the marriage, Heero made plans to; a. move temporarily into the Winner Estate, and b. convince Quatre that his marriage to Relena would be unsuccessful and unprofitable.

© © © 

Cathy always adored staying at the Winner Estate. It's scenic beauty and quiet majesty was calming. It was an entirely different world than the circus. Everything there was chaotic and temporary. At Quatre's estate, however, one had the feeling that they were in a place that would forever be exactly as it was, a true sense of timelessness. That sense of serenity soothed her every time she visited. Plus, Quatre was there, and that was always a good thing. She could admire him when he did his morning three-mile swim in his indoor pool, when he jogged before bed on his treadmill, when he ate, when he was in the same room…

…Damn…I have a _serious_ crush, she thought. Laughing quietly at herself, she continued down the hall until she was standing just inside of Kathleen's room.

Kathleen Barton was four months pregnant, just enough to have morning sickness and be a bit round. Trowa seemed to find this stage of pregnancy thoroughly adorable. Kathleen, on the other hand, wasn't as enchanted with it as her husband. For her the experience was trying. Being nauseated every morning was starting to get on her nerves. However, at the sight of her sister-in-law, she smiled warmly.

"Hi, Cathy," she greeted brightly.

"Hey, Kathleen…how're you feeling?"

"Pretty…gross. How are things with you and Quatre?" she teased. Cathy blushed.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"Only for Trowa and I. But you might want to tone the staring down."

Cathy's blush deepened as she settled back next to Kathleen. "Oops."

"So…are you in?"

"On what?"

"Trowa and I have this plan to break Quatre and Relena up…"

And Cathy listened in shock as her normally placid sister-in-law explained a devious little plot.

© © © 

Author's Notes: Okay, this one's a little bit shorter (sorry!)…but I hope you're enjoying it anyway. The real fun starts when they all act on their little plans. That's coming up really soon, so keep your eyes open for posts! Happy Reading!

*Angel


	4. The Rescue: The New Arrivals

Welcome back to another round! And let the craziness begin, I say! Please email me if you have any questions (quatresboo@hotmail.com) …your requests for who I should pair Quatre with (remember, non-yaoi…sorry 3x4 fans!) are great! I just might have to elaborate on certain parts of the plot to make it more interesting…stay tuned for more drooling over Quatre! I hope your enjoying it and I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY appreciate the support, suggestions, and comments in your reviews!!! It's what keeps me interested in writing! On to the fun, eh?

On another note…still don't own Gundam Wing…*sigh*

****

Grand Prize Winner (pun intended)

Part 4: The Rescue—The First Arrivals

Hilde stared up at the Winner estate in awe. Every time she visited she was blown away by the sheer size of it. She and Duo had visited several times, but she was sure she'd never get used to its size. As she gaped at it from her seat in the back of a limo—one that Quatre had sent to pick them up—she pictured herself as a princess, coming home to her vast estate to lounge in all its lavish glory. It was a poke from Duo that brought her out of her reverie a few moments later.

"It's only a house, babe," he reminded her quietly, unimpressed by the size of the building looming in front of them. He had settled back against the limo's seat cushion as if he was used to riding in a vehicle of such luxury. He even knew the driver by name.

"So Quatre's having you drive limos now, Auda?" he asked casually. The Arabian man smiled into the rearview mirror.

"No. Quatre-sama would never ask us to do such menial tasks. I told him I'd pick you and your lovely guests up as a favor," he replied. "We Maganac are only visiting. Pretty soon we'll be back in the desert."

Hilde smiled, picturing Quatre trying to politely turn Auda's offer down. She knew he didn't like asking the ex-army to do such unimportant things when they visited, but they were so loyal to him that she was sure any of them would give their lives for his.

Though she had carefully kept it from Duo for months, Hilde had always wondered what it would be like to have someone like Quatre interested in her. She imagined that, once taken by a girl, Quatre would spoil her silly, all in an attempt to prove how deeply he cared. She even, though she was ashamed to admit it (but not much), had harbored a small crush on the man for the past year or so. Not that she wanted to split with Duo; it was simply a fantasy, a daydream that she sometimes indulged herself in.

She glanced at the other passenger in the car. Angel had been uncharacteristically silent during the entire ride. Hilde wondered if it was nerves. Everyone was nervous when they met Quatre for the first time, or even when they came to the estate for the first time. But it was more than just nerves on Angel's part. It seemed to be genuine worry.

"Ang?" she asked softly. "You okay?"

Angel turned and smiled at her friend. "Of course. Just thinking, that's all."

"Right."

The girls lapsed back into silence, and Duo pulled Hilde closer to him. It was just another reminder to Angel that she was a third wheel-and an unattached one, at that. Something akin to loneliness struck her painfully in the chest, but she impatiently pushed it aside. She didn't have time for romance, end of story.

She placed a serene look on her face and prepared herself to enter a home worthy of royalty.

© © © 

"You always get so moody when we come here, Wufei," Sally commented, looking at her partner with a mix of concern and exasperation.

"I think," Wufei replied tightly, "that Quatre feels as if he must…compensate for something."

Sally hid a smirk. Wufei had picked that line up from a movie, and often used it when someone made him feel inferior. Though, glancing up at the size of the house, Sally pondered for a minute about whether or not Quatre _was_ compensating for something. Though, of course, it was his father that the estate had been built for. She grinned at Wufei.

"I'd say it was his father compensating, except for the late Mr. Winner ended up having thirty children," she answered finally. Wufei's lips twitched into a smile.

"I suppose you're right," he agreed. Then, scowl firmly back in place, he said, "Come on, woman, let's go see if Quatre has any extra rooms."

And, of course, Quatre did. He greeted them exuberantly at the door, having seen their car pull up as he himself returned from the office.

"Wufei! Sally! It's so good to see you!" he cried, embracing Sally warmly. He turned to Wufei and they shared a handshake. "I'm so glad you're here. Duo and Hilde are on their way. In fact, they're bringing a friend. Relena should be flying back in a couple of days," he explained, leading his new guests inside.

Sally was grateful that Quatre hadn't been upset about them merely showing up. She suspected, though, that his happiness to have them stay with him branched off of loneliness from living alone in such a large house.

"It's kind of like a big reunion," Sally commented. Quatre beamed.

"Quite right," he replied. "In fact, I think Zechs and Noin will be back from Mars in a few days. I offered to let them stay here since this is where Relena will be."

Wufei remained silent, but nodded as Quatre went into details about his guest list. Sally noted that it had gotten quite enormous in a short amount of time.

After they had settled in, Quatre bowed himself out of their presence and headed to his home office to finish up some work. Sally slipped into Wufei's room.

"He's got quite a number of people coming by."

"It's a bit early for gathering together all the wedding guests," Wufei agreed with a wry half-smile. "He's either nervous or lonely."

"Or," Sally mused, "both."

"I wouldn't put it past him. He was the most torn up of all when everyone split apart after the war."

"I still can't believe that you came to work with me as a Preventer," she commented, and Wufei shook his head, the wry smile still in place.

"Sometimes," he told her, "neither can I."

She threw a pillow at him in mock anger. "You are so…infuriating," she fumed. Now Wufei was full-on smiling. Sally nearly did a double take as he threw the pillow back at her.

"That's my job," he shot back, and ducked to avoid a second pillow.

© © © 

Quatre had just gotten to his third-floor office when the doorbell rang. He grinned and immediately rushed down to answer it. He knew it was Duo, and Duo had always been one of Quatre's closest friends. He was excited to see his friend again, especially after such a long absence. It had been nearly a year.

"Quatre!" Duo shouted when the blonde threw the door open. They hugged, and Duo affectionately thumped his friend on the back. "Long time no see!"

"Indeed," Quatre replied, and turned to Hilde. He smiled at her and bowed to kiss her hand. "Hilde, you are more beautiful every time I see you. I trust that Duo has been treating you right?" he asked.

"Of course," Hilde replied, grinning in return. Duo wrapped his arm possessively around his girlfriend and took matters back into his own hands.

"'Member that roommate I was telling you about?" Duo asked, and Quatre responded with a nod. "This," he continued, stepping aside to bring his roommate into view, "is Angel."

Quatre blinked in surprise, then smiled warmly and stepped forward to kiss her hand as well. She was quite pretty—a fresh sort of cute-sexy that always caught a man by surprise—and well dressed. She responded politely to his greeting, and he was impressed with her manners. Her golden hair, too, caught his attention, and he found himself imagining that shade on Relena.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he told her, and then led them inside. All the while, he tried to forget the shade of Angel's eyes and pictured instead his fiancé. Of course, that was tough, considering how little he actually _saw_ his fiancé.

__

Bugger, he thought after a moment. _It's going to be a long week…_

© © © 

Catherine was overjoyed when she found out that Hilde and Sally were in the house, and was excited to meet Hilde's friend Angel, as well. It helped her take her mind off of being the third wheel when Kathleen and Trowa were together. And, upon meeting Angel, Cathy decided they'd get along just fine. Angel was easygoing and funny, but also very polite and gentle. Her contrasts from well-mannered lady to full-out tomboy were amusing. Sally seemed to take to her as well.

"So, Sally, you're Wufei's partner?" Angel asked. The four of them were sitting in the lounge, which was really simply a large room with big, soft chairs.

"Yeah," she replied with a slow smile.

"I heard that he's…a challenge," Angel continued, amused by Sally's secretive smirk.

"He's not as tough as he thinks."

"He's a good catch," Angel said with a nod. Sally grinned.

"I've got a plan for him."

Catherine grinned back. "Sal, I think you've had a plan to get Wufei since you met him."

Hilde chuckled. "Sure, but the hard part is getting it to work."

The girls all shared a knowing smile.

"Okay, so Sally's after Wufei, and Hilde's with Duo…Cathy?"

"Nope, I'm a loner," she replied cheerily. "It's not so bad, either."

"How's Kathleen?" Hilde asked suddenly. Cathy laughed.

"Just fine. She and Trowa are taking a nap. Apparently being pregnant makes you sick, sleepy, and hungry."

"Ahhh," Angel mused. "So it's kind of like being a teenage guy going through a growth spurt."

They all glanced at her, and she grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "I grew up with a lot of guys."

"So," Sally murmured, stretching, "you're not attached, Cathy…but is there anyone you're after?"

Cathy blushed and shook her head, then squeaked when three pillows hit her. "Okay! Okay! I've got a crush on…" Suddenly she was very quiet. "…quatre…"

"What was that?" Angel urged, as she and the other two women leaned in closer.

"Quatre!" Cathy repeated loudly. Then she wished she hadn't said anything. For the rest of the evening her three friends continued to tease her about being after a claimed man.

Amazing how something so juvenile could cheer her up so quickly.

© © © 

Heero Yuy escorted his girlfriend up the steps to Quatre Winner's front door. Makoto Tanaka had been his girlfriend for about two months, but his crush for four years. He'd been courting her for three. The amazing part was, if they weren't alone, Mako was able to see why Heero had all the horrid nicknames he'd acquired during the war. But when they _were_ alone, Heero opened up a bit more. His eyes softened, as did his touch, and he was relatively talkative. And sometimes, he was tender, vulnerable, and open. No one as of yet had seen that side of him. Mako was the only person he could open up to so completely, and he suspected that was because she was very much like himself.

Whatever the reasons, he was glad to have her companionship as he entered the estate. She was his rock, keeping him levelheaded as he struggled to fit in a peaceful world. In fact, it had been a surprise to hear that Quatre had invited him to stay in the estate until shortly after the wedding. Mako had been overjoyed—she'd always wanted to meet his friends—but Heero had become nervous and self-conscious in his quiet, don't-talk-to-me-unless-you-have-a-death-wish sort of way.

The plan to break up Quatre and Relena had been her idea, anyway. It was only right that she be there to see it carried out. He turned and caught her eye, giving her a small smile. They needed very few words to communicate, and they seemed to always understand each other perfectly.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I was born that way," she replied.

So together they headed toward Quatre's office, eager to begin their plot to "save" him. After all, he certainly wouldn't do it. Every once in a while, Heero decided, things just needed a woman's touch.

© © © 

Dorothy hated all the company. It meant that the dinner table was full, the talking was louder, and, blast it all, there was no hot water in the morning when she took showers.

Plus, there were other girls milling around suddenly, and not all of them had boyfriends.

Life, she decided, is _not_ fair.

At all.

Oh, blast it all!

© © © 

Quatre shivered unexpectedly as he finished up his work. Something had sent chills down his side, and he had the strangest feeling…

"Why," he murmured out loud, "do I get the feeling like someone's after me?"

© © © 

Author's Notes: Sorry about the corny ending…just a bit of wry humor, you understand. Sorry that Dorothy's part is so small in this chapter!!! How's it going? Pretty soon Quatre's gonna have a full house! Hopefully you guys don't mind the OCs I threw in…can't wait to hear from all of you! Keep sending in your great reviews! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Happy reading!


	5. Bumps in the Road

I can't tell you how pleased and overjoyed I am to have such wonderful readers. So far this is the best response I've ever gotten for a fic! Thank you so much for all of your great reviews! I just hope I can live up to expectations. I also hope that I can satisfy everyone—in fact I have a rather evil little plan in mind now…^.^ Hopefully you will find it as amusing as I'm going to! Keep reading, and I'll keep working! Thanks again!

****

Grand Prize Winner (pun intended)

Part 5: Bump in the Road

© A Few Days Later© 

Milliardo Peacecraft smiled at the sight of his slight sister standing in front of the Winner estate as they pulled up. He wrapped his arm more securely around his wife's waist, dropping a quick kiss onto the top of her head.

"I think this marriage is going to work out just fine," he confided. His wife, Noin, glanced up at him and lifted an eyebrow.

"Really? They hardly know each other. In fact, they've only met a handful of times since the end of the war," she pointed out. Milliardo nodded.

"That's true, but he's a good man, and they're probably very compatible."

"I hope you're right," Noin agreed, and allowed him to help her out of the limo once it had come to a stop before the estate. Relena was waiting, playing nervously with a few strands of her hair. She seemed rather nervous about going inside herself, but broke out into a large smile at the sight of her brother and sister-in-law.

"Milliardo!" she cried, racing forward into his warm embrace. Milliardo laughed and spun her around, then handed her over to Noin for another hug. "I've missed you both so much! How was Mars?"

"Red," Noin replied dryly, then laughed. "You look wonderful! Have you gone inside to see your fiancé yet?"

"That can wait while I greet my family," Relena said, then placed her hands on Noin's protruding stomach. "It looks like I'll be an aunt soon," she added.

"Due in three months," Noin agreed, smiling broadly. Milliardo grinned as well, once again possessively wrapping an arm around his wife.

"It's a boy," he added. "You're going to have a nephew."

"She's going to have quite a few in a matter of months," an amicable voice called, and the trio turned to see Quatre, casually dressed in loose jeans and an emerald green tee shirt. "And quite a brood of nieces, as well. Ms. Noin, it's wonderful to see you again."

Noin smiled as Quatre kissed her hand, then looked up just in time to see Milliardo's face darken momentarily in his familiar flash of jealousy. He was smiling again in a matter of moments, however, and received his own warm handshake from Quatre.

Quatre himself was busy glancing over his wife-to-be as he escorted her into the estate. He didn't find her absolutely stunning, but with her honey-blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, she was a pretty young woman. Her soft, pale coloring was offset nicely by her casual jeans and soft pink shirt. She wore only a small amount of makeup, but she had enhanced her rosy cheeks, and her light mascara further accented her eyes.

"You look nice," he told her honestly. She smiled up at him, a bit distractedly.

"I'd have dressed up more—" she started.

"Nonsense," he replied. "You don't have to dress up to come home."

Relena's tentative smile faded into a wince. She'd been afraid of this. "Quatre…I think we should talk."

Milliardo shook his head as his sister led her fiancé away.

"Quatre's not going to like this," he murmured to his wife. Noin sighed and met his gaze, eyes troubled.

"No, he won't. I don't think that anyone would."

He shook his head again and pulled his wife closer, trying to ignore the sense of pending doom. It seemed sometimes as if Relena was trying to annoy Quatre out of marrying her. She was, by all appearances, getting a nasty set of pre-marital nerves, and her wedding was still over a half a year away.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Noin asked a few moments later.

"I sure hope so. I really like him."

© © © 

Angel Tsuiraku placed her hands on her hips and lifted her eyebrow at Duo's bent form. He was on his haunches, ear pressed against the crack in the double doors that led into Quatre's bedroom. That he was eavesdropping on the argument inside was obvious, though why was beyond her.

"Duo Maxwell," she said firmly, practicing a "mom" voice. Duo jumped and glanced rather sheepishly over his shoulder at her.

"They're arguing," he stated, rather defensively.

"They?" she questioned, her eyebrow arching further.

"Relena and Quatre. She got here this morning along with her brother and sister-in-law," Duo explained. "She's just told him that she wants to move out when they get married."

"Didn't you tell me that she just turned down his request for a small, quiet wedding?" Angel asked, forgetting her anger in her surprise. This marriage wasn't going well already, and it hadn't even started yet.

"Yeah. Sounds like she's trying to piss him off recently."

"Why?" Now Angel's tone held a note of confusion along with surprise. Duo shrugged and turned back to the door.

"She doesn't love him. If she pisses him off enough, he won't marry her."

Angel blinked again, then smiled. She lightly shoved Duo out of the doorway and reached for the knob.

"What're you doin'?" he squeaked.

"Going in," Angel replied with a shrug and an innocent smile.

"You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"They're fighting!"

Angel sighed. "Oh, all right. I promise not to go in if you promise not to spy," she said matter-of-factly.

"Fine," Duo agreed, disappointed. After a quick shake on it, they parted. Angel had to find something to do to occupy herself until Quatre emerged from his room. She decided he would probably need a person to listen when he finally did.

She intended to be that person.

© © © 

Relena, Sally noted, put Wufei on edge. The three of them were sitting around Quatre's large table for lunch. Relena herself looked a little troubled from her fight with Quatre earlier, and Wufei was beyond tense. She decided that it was more than likely the fact that he didn't agree with Relena but wouldn't vocalize his displeasure which made him so nervous. He was also probably a bit shifty because of his plan to split up her marriage. He kept very, very quiet and sat very straight up in his seat. He didn't even try to catch Sally's eye, afraid he might give something away.

"Wufei, how are you?" Relena asked after a moment, trying to generate conversation.

"Good." It was a terse, one-syllable answer—very safe. Relena nodded at this and didn't press the issue further. It was quite obvious that something was on Wufei's mind, something he didn't seem eager to share. She turned instead to Sally.

"How many people are here?"

"Well, there's Wufei and I, Duo, Hilde, Catherine, Trowa, Kathleen, Heero, Makoto—" Sally watched Relena fight to hold back a response at the mention of Heero's love interest—"Dorothy, and Angel."

"Angel?" Relena asked, unfamiliar with the name.

"An actress," Sally supplied, "and a friend of Duo's. I think he brought her along because he didn't want to leave her alone for so long in the apartment. He and Hilde are staying until the wedding."

"Oh…well, that's nice." Despite all attempts at conversation, something was still caught in Relena's mind. "Sally, Quatre just told me he didn't want to move in with me at the Peacecraft estate…he gave in after a while, but he…well, let's just say it wasn't easy."

"Onna, this is all Quatre has left of his father."

Wufei, who had been all but silent, surprised them both. What he said, Sally realized a moment later, was true. All Quatre really had left of his late father was the estate and the Winner Empire. Relena seemed to consider this.

"And my home is all I have left of my real family," she replied.

"Except for Milliardo." Wufei glanced at her. "Quatre does have his sisters, but he watched his father die in front of him right after an argument. This is his home. It is never easy to make a man leave his home."

Relena sighed and shook her head, upset with his reasoning, upset over the fight…Sally knew that the whole engagement scene had taken its toll on Relena as well.

"He'll come around. You're getting married. He's just uncertain about things right now."

Relena nodded, sighed, and tried to smile. "You're right. Of course you are. Thank you, Sally."

© © © 

Dorothy stayed shut up in her room for the afternoon; staring up at the sky out of her window and feeling very much like a caged bird. She had nowhere else to go, nowhere else to turn…that knowledge kept her trapped here in an estate full of people that she had tried to leave behind. Most particularly, the blonde angel sitting in his office, working on paperwork until his nerves were calm enough to join his guests. The fight had been a doozie…damaging to a couple planning their marriage.

So why, she asked herself, did she enjoy it so much? It couldn't be because she was experiencing feelings for the new Mr. Winner.

She flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder and considered her position. She was in no place to dispute the wedding that would take place in a few months. And she certainly wasn't about to announce her feelings.

And just who in the hell was that Angel girl?! Flitting around as if she was going to stay forever!

No matter, she supposed. Seducing Quatre out of marriage wouldn't work…he was too much of a gentleman for that approach. But what approach _would_ be appropriate?

She'd stay in her room, she decided, until she figured it out.

© © © 

Quatre sighed deeply, resting his chin on his linked fingers, elbows resting on his large desk. Sooner or later he was going to have to face Relena and the rest of his guests, but for now the solitude of his office seemed the best atmosphere for his mood.

He'd be leaving the place of his birth, the home of his childhood, for a girl he barely knew. He saw her on the television more often than he'd ever seen her in person. And yet he would be leaving this place behind for her. He never imagined that he'd be reconfiguring everything for a woman who had his respect, but not his love.

Life certainly did have its twists, and Quatre wondered idly if this twist would break him in two. It wasn't exactly looking very bright.

He was so lost in thought, and so used to being alone and uninterrupted in his office, that he jumped when the door was quietly opened. In walked Angel, balancing a tray very expertly in one hand. On that tray were two cups of tea.

Without a word, she placed his cup on a saucer on his desk. How she had known that he needed the calming warmth of a cup of tea was beyond him, but at this point he didn't care.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, wrapping his fingers around the steaming cup.

"Sure." She smiled at him and headed for the door, understanding his desire to be alone. She paused at the door, however, and glanced over her shoulder at him. "Quatre?"

He looked up at her again, cup halfway to his lips. "Hm?"

"Chin up. You're too good a person for this mess not to work out in your favor. You'll do the right thing."

And with those words of encouragement, she disappeared from his office doorway. Quatre sat, frozen for a moment as he contemplated her words, and much cheered by the show of faith in him. It would work out, for he and Relena had done too much work for it not to.

Calmed, Quatre finished his tea and went downstairs to join his friends.

© © © 

In the next chap. the rest of the characters will get a say. I would have added more but I didn't want this to seem cramped. So stay tuned for Catherine, Mako, Kathleen, Trowa, Duo, Hilde, and probably a bit more of Relena. Please keep reviewing with ideas and requests! I'm having so much fun forming ideas from your suggestions. Happy reading!

*Angel


End file.
